criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Line in the Sand/Dialogues
Take care of the killer now! Gale Pearson: Hussein Tarik, you're under arrest for the murder of Mahmoud Tarik, your own brother! Hussein Tarik: What?! Why would I kill my own brother?! I loved him! Gale Pearson: For starters, we found traces of saffron you left when you were checking the victim's pulse to see if he was dead. Gale Pearson: Then, we found soot from the hookah you smoked on the rope you used to tie the burlap sack you stuffed your brother into! Gale Pearson: Also, there's the whip we found which you used to flog the victim! We found the traces of goat's milk in your blood after you clumsily cut yourself. Gale Pearson: Hell, your brother tried to fight back but he helped us proving that the killer wears earrings! He even took a photo of your scar! Hussein Tarik: Stop! Please, STOP! Okay, I admit it, all right?! I killed him! Hussein Tarik: I didn't want to do it, all right?! The Ladri made me do it! The bastards! Gale Pearson: What?! The Ladri ordered you to kill your brother? Hussein Tarik: Yes, they did. The Ladri has its members kill whoever they consider to be a threat via torture methods. They wanted me to... flog Mahmoud to death. Hussein Tarik: They only operate in Vocation City and use torture methods. The Ladri specialize in stealing valuable goods. I don't know what their agenda is but it's definitely not good! Gale Pearson: , do you know what this means?! Enrico Motta and Gina Shen were murdered because The Ladri wanted the artifacts they possessed! They ordered Bernardo de Luca and Feng Hong to kill them! Gale Pearson: Hussein Tarik, you're under arrest... At the Clearford courthouse... Honorable King: Please pardon me everybody. I haven't had breakfast this morning so I have to eat my eggs now. Hussein Tarik: At 7 PM, Your Honor? Plus, that's completely unprofessional, is it not? Honorable King: Hey. I'm royalty. I can do what I want. And there's ALWAYS time for eggs! Five minutes later... Honorable King: Ah, all finished. I should've had toast with that. Anyways, back to the trial at hand! Hussein Tarik, you stand on trial for the murder of your brother, Mahmoud Tarik. Honorable King: You killed your own brother?! I never liked my own brother but that doesn't mean I want to kill him! Hussein Tarik: No! I didn't kill him because I didn't like him! I killed him because The Ladri made me do it! Honorable King: "The Ladri"? What the heck is that? Some sort of spaghetti? I must be still hungry... Hussein Tarik: NO! The Ladri is a criminal organization who steals precious and valuable artifacts and goods! I joined them because I had to provide for my family. Hussein Tarik: After my brother, Mahmoud, ordered an excavation at Pyramid Park, The Ladri ordered me to kill him because they wanted that ancient treasure first! Honorable King: Ah, I see. But you killed him by whipping his entire body to death! Whip... Cool Whip... strawberries... Argh, get your mind off of food, William! Honorable King: Is there anything else you'd like to tell us about this spaghetti, then? If you do, I'll be even more lenient in my sentencing. And that's rare! So take that opportunity! Hussein Tarik: That's all I know, I swear! ...Wait, they did mention targeting an art gallery tonight! Please, stop this organization! They made me do something that I regret! Honorable King: Don't tell me that, tell that to and Detective Pearson. Very well, Hussein. For the murder of Mahmoud Tarik, the court hereby sentences you to 10 years in prison with a parole possibility of 7 years! Honorable King: Dang, I'm still hungry. Do you think my red cape is edible? Pah, court is adjourned! Back at the office... Gale Pearson: Wow. I still can't believe that Hussein murdered his own brother just to appease The Ladri. It's just sad. Gale Pearson: That art gallery is going to be The Ladri's target tonight! Everyone we met couldn't stop talking about it! We have to get there right NOW! Category:Dialogues